Fly
by Emotional Machine
Summary: When you're a part of the Straw Hat Pirates, falling isn't even in your vocabulary. And when you can't fall, what is there left to do but fly?


**Fly**

Sitting in the lawn chair on the Sunny's deck, enjoying the calm breeze and a book in her hands, Robin was content with her world. It was an uneventful day and the crew were relaxing doing their own thing, though for some that meant there was nothing to do but let boredom consume them. One such crewmember was suffering from said symptoms and lazing about in a position that was potentially perilous when they seemed to have an idea. Turning his head, he found his target and shifted on his seat to face her.

"Na, Robin?" Luffy called from the railing, gaining her attention. "Do you like to fly?"

Surprised at the question, she lowered her book onto the table beside her, contemplating her captain's question while vaguely hearing Sanji berating Luffy for disrupting the peace of 'his lovely lady'. All the while Luffy stared unwaveringly into Robin's eyes, calmly waiting for her answer.

Deciding that she didn't know where her captain was going with this, she answered as honestly as possible, "I have never flown before Captain-san, so I would not know."

"Eeeh?" the boy questioned, his forehead crumpling in confusion. "But what about those wings you had on thriller bark? You flew then, didn't you?" He emphasised his point by flapping his arms high in to the air and almost fell off the railing. A disembodied arm caught and steadied him before he could plunge into the sea.

Lowering her arms into her lap from their crossed position over her chest, Robin solemnly replied, "I do not truly believe that it is flying when I am only delaying my fall."

Blinking at her response, he lowered his hat casting his eyes into shadow. Just as suddenly, he raised his head with a giant grin and chuckled, gaining the attention of everyone on deck. Never losing the grin, Luffy stared at his perplexed archeologist and told her what was on his mind.

"You'll never fall. We're nakama!"

And in those few words that most would scoff at and ridicule for their blatant simplicity, those words that few would understand the true meaning this young pirate put into them, the promise was clear to Robin. _Never worry about the fall, we'll catch you. If you fall, we'll push you back up. We are your nakama and we will never let you down. _This unspoken message was clear to all aboard the Sunny Go, and while everyone who had overheard the conversation began talking at once (_If Robin-san were to take Nami-san flying with her then I could see their panties, Yo-ho-ho-h – What are you saying you perverted skeleton! – Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry – Tch, stupid Ero-cook – What did you say, shitty marimo? – Ah, that reminds me of the time the great Captain Usopp-sama created the world's first flying machine! I made it from only sticks, leaves, and the manly hair on my back! – Really Usopp? That's so cool! – Ow! Nakama are super!_ ) Robin sat still in her chair, once again completely awed and overwhelmed by the affection and trust given to her by these people she cared so much about. With Luffy continuing to grin at her, she once again came to terms with the truth of Saul's statement long ago. She had friends, no, a family that would never let her go for a thing.

Finally smiling back at her captain, she softly spoke over the building uproar, "Thank you, everyone." Turning her gaze directly on her captain, she spoke ever more softly, "Thank you, Luffy."

Grin growing even wider, his answer simple yet able to sum up everything one could say on the matter, he piped out a happy, "Of course!"

* * *

AN: I used the word nakama instead of friend because I believe it holds more value than friend, or even best friend. It encompasses every aspect of best friend, friend, brother, sister, family, soul mate, and importance of people in one tiny little word. If you don't understand what that signifies, I suggest you Google it ('cause everything can be solved with Google).

Rated for two 'S' words and Brook's perverted mind.

Con-crit is gladly appreciated.


End file.
